Scars
by StellaDallas
Summary: Another explanation for Jane's scars.  Very loosely based on the Surgeon.
1. Chapter 1

Maura nearly tripped and fell as she ran up toward the house in five inch heals. It was nighttime but the yard was lit with street lights and the flashing lights of half a dozen squad cars. Policeman and EMTs were scattered around the front lawn. Maura grabbed the first person that she literally ran into.

"Dr. Maura Isles, Medical Examiner's office." she panted. "What's the status?"

Before the officer could speak, the radio on his shoulder squawked. "Scene secure. Officer down. We need EMTs in here STAT!"

Without waiting for a response, Maura tore the rest of the way up the lawn toward the house. After pushing past some officers, Maura's eyes locked onto Korsak who was standing in a doorway visibly shaken. Maura's stomach plummeted.

"Korsak!" Maura called. "Where is she? Where's Jane?"

"I tried to cover her up..." Korsak whispered with a far away almost bewildered look in his eyes. "I... I was scaring her... I've never seen her like that..."

As Korsak's voice trailed off, Maura pushed past him into the parlor.

Jane was lying on the floor on her stomach; her head turned facing the door. Her clothes were rumpled and significantly torn allowing Maura to see the dried cuts and bruises on the exposed skin. Most shocking, though, were Jane's hands which were splayed out before her nailed to the floor in pools of drying blood.

Maura crossed the room in two strides and dropped to the floor. Barely conscious, Jane seemed to sense a close presence quickly recoiled in fear.

Maura immediately stilled her movements.

"Jane...?" Maura said softly. "Jane... can you hear me?"

Jane continued to look blankly at the floor at a random point a few feet away.

Moving ever so slowly, Maura toed out of her heels and crouched down farther into Jane's field of vision.

"Jane... Sweetie..." Maura hesitated. Sensing other people entering the room behind her, Maura quickly held up her hand. Their movement paused immediately.

"It's Maura... he's gone Sweetie..." Maura continued softly. "Can you look at me? It's just me..."

After a couple seconds, Jane's eyes hazily moved to Maura's face.

"Hey there.." Maura smiled sadly. "You're safe now, Jane. He's gone. We're going to get out of here, okay?"

Jane didn't respond but continued to hold Maura's gaze as a single tear slid down her cheek.

"Okay." Maura said softly but matter-of-factly as if answering her own question.

Maura slowly slid off her trench coat and gently laid the $2000 coat over her friend's battered body. As she did so she did a quick visual assessment of Jane's injuries.

"I need a medical bag." Maura said flatly without looking up addressing no one in particular.

"Jane..." Maura said her voice and features suddenly soft again. "I need to put in an IV, okay?..."

As she spoke Maura slowly reached out and put her hand on Jane's side. Jane's weak body jumped slightly at the contact.

"Jane, it's just me remember?" Maura said gently.

Maura reached behind herself to where an EMT had approached. Taking the bottle of iodine from the EMT, she turned back to Jane and rubbed her thumb on Jane's back in what she hoped was a comforting gesture.

Maura made quick work of inserting the line and then handed the foley bag back to the EMT who pushed in morphine through a syringe.

When Maura looked up again she saw a young rescue officer approach with a pair of heavy pliers.

"No." Maura said authoritatively. "We can't risk severing an artery. The nails have to be surgically removed at the hospital."

Startled, the rescue worker walked quickly out of the room to bring back something that could be used to cut the floor.

"Maura?" Jane's voice cracked.

Maura knelt closer and began brushing the hair away from her face. "I'm right here, Sweetie" Maura said softly.

"Hurts." Jane whispered.

Maura's heart broke at the pain and hollowness in Jane's voice.

"I know." Maura said as she blinked back the tears in her eyes. "Stay with me, Jane. We'll get you out of here."

* * *

Maura shot up from her chair in the waiting room as a young female surgeon approached the group.

"Dr. Thomas," Maura said quickly "how's Jane?"

Dr. Thomas reached out and put a comforting hand on Maura's bicep. "She's stable, Maura." the doctor said comfortingly. "She's in recovery."

Maura put her hand on the doctor's shoulder and guided her away from the group.

"Deb, I saw the bruising... " Maura said quietly. "...did you do a rape kit?"

Dr. Thomas squeezed Maura's arm and shook her head. "Maura, you know I can't tell you that." the doctor quietly admonished.

Maura, of course, new this. She was holding out hope that her professional friendship with the doctor would compel some more information.

Maura dropped her hand from the doctor's shoulder and ran it through her hair.

"I know." Maura sighed clearly both frustrated and concerned.

"Hey," Dr. Thomas began "she'll talk to you when she's ready right?"

"You don't know Jane" Maura mumbled.

Sighing again, Maura looked up and met the doctor's eyes. "Deb, I'm sorry. Thanks for everything" Maura said warmly. "Really."

"Don't mention it" Dr. Thomas replied. "Take it easy, Maura"

Maura smiled politely and returned to the group.

* * *

Maura, clad in white skinny jeans and a cashmere cardigan (her casual attire), sat in a chair next to Jane's bed. After being practically forced home to clean up, Maura was now determined to not leave Jane's side.

Jane's bandaged hands laid on either side of her body. The dirt and blood that had covered her face in the house had been cleaned but her skin was still marred with cuts and bruises.

As Maura watched Jane sleep she noticed a small bare spot on Jane's scalp where it looked like a lock of hair had been pulled. Bile rose to Maura's throat as her mind slipped to thoughts of the abuse her friend had endured. Quickly looking away, Maura swallowed hard and wiped her palms on her jeans. Keeping her gaze away from Jane while she fought the unwanted images, Maura's eyes unconsciously fell on the medical chart hanging from the edge of Jane's bed.

Maura stood and reached for the chart before shaking her head and dropping her hand back down by her side.

"Stop it, Maura" she muttered to herself as she eased back into her seat.

As she sat, Maura became increasingly aware of the sound of the clock ticking on the wall. Maura reached 70 before she realized she had been unconsciously counting the tickets.

Groaning in frustration, Maura stood up and ran her hand through her hair.

Her eyes fell on the chart again.

Before she had time to think, her hands shot out and grabbed the chart. Maura subconsciously held her breath and she scanned through the pages. Jane's platelet count was low. She had lost a lot of blood. "Intravenous antibiotics..." Maura muttered. "Jesus... Four broken ribs..."

Maura stared at the doctor's note - Patient appears to have been repeatedly kicked. After closing her eyes briefly, she read on...

Defensive wounds.

Malnutrition.

Facial lacerations.

Bruising on the upper thighs and pelvis.

Maura took a sharp breath.

No fluids present. Rape kit inconclusive.

Maura slammed the chart down unable to read any further. Stumbling backwards into her chair Maura pressed her fists against her eyes as if trying to force the tears back inside. Before she could stop it, a sob escaped her throat. Then another. Before she knew it, tears were freely falling down her face.

Suddenly Maura saw a movement out of the corner of her eye. Roughly wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her sweater, Maura head shot up and looked to the bed.

"Jane?" Maura whispered?


	2. Chapter 2

Jane could feel someone standing over her... hovering. She opened her mouth to cry out a warning but her hoarse voice barely produced a scratchy plea. Jane instinctively threw her arms up in a defensive posture. She felt her limbs connect with another body and was momentarily stunned that she was no longer pinned to the floor. Realizing this was her chance to get free Jane began fighting more vehemently. Despite the adrenaline she felt like her body was moving under water. It took all her strength to raise her arms as she willed her tired body to fight harder. Suddenly she felt her wrists being forced down.

He was going to pin her to the floor again.

She could hear Hoyt taunting her... calling her name.

Her mind flashed to the searing white hot pain of the nails being driven through her flesh. She relived the look of sick satisfaction on Hoyt's face and nearly choked on the fear of his hands on her body again.

Her resolve broken, she heard herself pleading for him to stop.

"Jane..."

A panicked voice broke through her pleas. "Open your eyes, Jane."

Jane's mind flashed again and suddenly Hoyt's face was inches from her own.

"I wouldn't want you to miss any of the fun, Jane" Hoyt's voice said sinisterly.

"Jane..." the first voice said again. "Jane, you're safe."

Jane couldn't make out where the voice was coming from. Maybe somewhere behind Hoyt...

Exhausted and weak, Jane stopped fighting Hoyt and squeezed her eyes shut trying to concentrate on the voice instead of what was happening to her.

"You're safe now, Jane" the voice said again. "I promise, Sweetie. No one will hurt you."

Maura.

Jane recognized the voice. Maura was in the room.

Jane's heart stopped. Hoyt got to Maura too.

"Maura..." Jane croaked.

"Yes!" the voice replied excitedly. "Yes, Jane, it's me. You're safe now, Jane. Please open your eyes."

Hesitantly Jane opened her eyes. This time, instead of Hoyt's dark room, she was met with an excruciatingly bright light which caused her eyes to snap shut immediately.

She felt a hand lightly brush through her hair and she instinctively recoiled with fear. The hand immediately pulled away.

"Oh Jane..."

Maura's voice was so soft and non-threatening that Jane felt her body slowly move back toward it.

"You're in the hospital, Jane." Maura continued. "You're safe."

Safe. Hearing Maura repeat the word over and over made it feel real.

Had she made it out of there alive?

Slowly opening her eyes, Jane let the light in little by little until she was hazily staring up at a familiar silhouette.

"...Maura?..." Jane tried again.

Tears began to slide down Jane's cheeks as Maura's face came into view.

She saw Maura start to reach out her hand but then stop and clasp her hands in front of her.

Jane noticed that Maura's hair and sweater were uncharacteristically disheveled. She also noticed the tears on Maura's cheeks. It didn't seem like Maura knew she was crying.

"...Maura?" Jane asked tentatively. "...Maura, is this real?"

Maura ran her hand through her hair and gave Jane a compassionate look.

"Yah, Sweetie, this is real." Maura said sadly.

Jane shook her head trying to shake the cobwebs out. This was real. She was safe. Maura had said she was safe. Hoyt was gone.

Hoyt...

Realizing she didn't know where he was, Jane tried to sit up in a panic and was reward with a sharp pain that nearly knocked the wind of her.

"Hoyt!" Jane gasped. "What about Hoyt? Maura, where's Hoyt?"

Maura held out her hands. "Shhh... Jane take it easy... Don't try to get up.."

"Korsak shot him, Jane." Maura said.

Jane looked intently at Maura. "He..He's dead?"

Maura slowly shook her head regrettably. "Not dead. Injured." Maura said matter-of-factly.

Jane's eyes widened. "Here? ...he's here?"

Jane started to sit up again.

"No!" Maura exclaimed before softening her voice. "No. In a prison ward."

"A heavily guarded prison ward" she added. "He's not getting anywhere near here, Jane. I promise."

Jane let her head fall back against the pillow.

Her body suddenly felt very heavy and the dull pain that she felt throughout her body was beginning to worsen. As the aching turned to throbbing she started to become acutely aware of her injuries. She let her mind wander for a fraction of a second to the cause of that pain before quickly blinking the thoughts away. Suddenly aware that Maura was watching her, she dropped her gaze.

Desperate to take Jane's mind off whatever she was thinking Maura jumped up suddenly and grabbed a Coach bag off the floor.

"I stopped by your place" Maura said while nervously fidgeting inside the bag. "Jane, you haven't done laundry in weeks. I couldn't find anything that even resembled clean lounge wear."

"But don't worry!" she rushed on. "I stopped at Bloomingdales on the way over and bought you some pajamas and matching slippers".

"...I know! I know!" she said forcing out a laugh. "No patterns! But these are stripped see? Everyone looks good in stripes! I promise you, Jane, you're going to-"

"Maura..." Jane whispered.

"And your toothbrush, Jane..." Maura continued. "Those bristles will destroy the enamel on your teeth. I read a study a few years ago that-"

"Maura!" Jane croaked.

Maura jumped at the interruption and nervously looked up at Jane.

"Maura..." Jane started again trying to work through the raspiness in her strained voice. "...can we just... not now okay?... I mean, thank you but..."

Maura dropped the bag and took a few slow steps to the bed.

"No, Jane." she said holding up her hands and shaking her head. "It's okay. I'm sorry."

Maura ran a hand through her hair before offering it, palm up, to Jane.

Jane slowly placed one of her bandaged hands on top of Maura's.

"I just want to help, Jane." Maura said softly rubbing her thumb over the tips of Jane's fingers. "Tell me what I can do..."

"Maura?" Jane said softly. "How long..." Jane looked up at Maura before quickly looking away. "How long did he have me?"

Maura tilted her head to the side and studied Jane's features while she briefly worried that Jane might have suffered some type of memory loss.

"Three days, Sweetheart" Maura replied gently. "You were gone for three days."

Jane took a jagged breath seeming to will her tears to stay at bay and nodded a few too many times.

"I wasn't sure" Jane said distantly. "I thought... it was hard to..."

Jane shook her head as if to shake the cobwebs out again.

"I lost consciousness a few times..." Jane continued. "I didn't know how long..."

"I was worried when you didn't come to work Monday morning" Maura replied sadly. "I went to your apartment at lunch but you weren't there. ...I sent Frost and Korsak everywhere looking for you."

Jane pulled her hand away and lifted her head suddenly.

"Frost and Korsak!..." Jane breathed before looking up at Maura.

"They're here? Do they... do they... know what happened?" she said desperately.

Maura scooted closer and calmly recaptured Jane's hand.

"They're in the waiting room" Maura replied calmly. Seeing the look on Jane's face she hurried on. "They know Hoyt abducted you. ...they don't know the details though..."

Somewhat relieved Jane eased back against the pillows.

"Jane..." Maura continued hesitantly. "Jane... _I_ don't know the details..."

Jane looked away and shook her head absently. "Maura... I... I can't, Maura..."

"Jane.." Maura began carefully. "I know you think I'm... awkward and not good around people but..."

Maura lowered her head until she was making eye contact. "You can tell me anything..." she said softly. "You know that right?"

Maura's heart fell as Jane swallowed hard and then pulled away to the far side of the bed. Maura was beginning to curse herself for pushing too hard when she heard Jane speak.

"He broke into my apartment while I was sleeping..." Jane said softly. "I don't know how much of it was a dream and how much was real..."

Maura sat silently patiently waiting for Jane to continue.

"I think he drugged me with something... on a rag... I... I don't remember..." Jane trailed off.

"It could've been any number of Trihalomethane's-" Maura interrupted. Realizing she wasn't being helpful she forced herself to not dive into a diatribe on anesthetic compounds. "If you were exposed to the vapors while you were sleeping there's no way you could've known he was there..." she said instead.

Jane picked at the blanket in front of her not seeming to hear Maura's statement.

"I woke up in a room..." Jane said softly; barely loud enough for Maura to hear. "There was... a... a... mattress..."

Maura's heart broke.

Jane shook her head not making eye contact. "Nothing else..." she whispered.

"My... my wrists were... my wrists were chained to a... a radiator" she continued distantly.

"I heard him coming... so I... I pretended to be asleep...I waited until I could... feel his... his breath on my cheek" she said disgustedly.

"Then I... I kicked him... as hard as I could." she said firmly as though trying to convince herself.

"I know you did..." Maura whispered re-reassuringly.

"But I was..." Jane was shaking her head again. "I was trapped." she said defeatedly. "He started... started kicking me... over and over... I... I covered my head with my... my arms and I just... _prayed_ that he would stop..."

Jane sniffed and quickly wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I guess I passed out" Jane shrugged. "I don't know how long I was unconscious. When I woke up I was alone again..."

Maura reached out wanting to comfort Jane but pulled back when she saw Jane lean further away.

"That must have been awful for you." Maura said softly.

"When I woke up I... I knew I had to escape, Maura..." Jane said looking up at Maura for the first time. "But I... I could barely move..." Jane looked away again ashamed.

"The excess fluid in the tissue surrounding the joints from the beating would've made that very painful." Maura assured her.

"I... I... tried to move, Maura..." Jane said as her shoulders began to shake. "I tried to get away..."

Jane covered her face as she dissolved into tears. Maura debated her next move for half a second before gently and cautiously climbing onto the bed next to Jane and enveloping her friend in her arms. Instead of pulling away again Jane turned into Maura's embrace and sobbed into her shoulder.

Not knowing what else to do, Maura ran her hand over Jane's scalp comfortingly and then kissed the top of her head.

"It's okay, Jane" she whispered. "You're safe now... shhh... I've got you..."

As Jane's sobs subsided she tried to pull away but Maura gently pulled her back in.

"Jane..." Maura said softly. "Tell me what happened next, Sweetie..."

Maura's heart pounded as she waited for Jane to continue. Maybe she had misread the chart. Maybe Jane's bruises were from the beating and this is where Jane would tell her that she escaped...

But Maura knew Jane hadn't escaped. Maura had been there to see her friend nailed to a floor in a pool of her own blood.


End file.
